Here we go again
by 123PurpleCorn
Summary: This story is about London Tipton and Zack Martin XD, I did add Justin Beiber in here but i'm mean to him LOL, Rated T for Language that will come...from Justin off course..read and you'll find out why..READ AND TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK, 123PurpleCorn.OUT
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own suite life on deck but sometimes I wish I did…L.o.L

**Type thing:** I got this idea when I was watching "My Sister's Keeper" when London kept mistaking Zack for Cody. **(This Takes Place after the Episode. Not sure what the time was so I made it Friday night****)**

It was Friday Night around 9:30 and London was lying on a lawn chair reading a magazine

"Hey London" Zack said while walking past her.

" Hey Cody " London replied while not taking her eyes of the pictures in the magazine, but her reply made Zack stop and turn towards her with a confused expression

"Uh…..London I'm Zack not Cody"

"No, your Cody, the smart one not Zack the dumb one" London replied standing and taking a step closer to Zack

"Hey! anyways, I'm Zack not Cody"

"No you're not, Your my 2nd best friend" London replied putting her hands on her hips and giving a _(I know this and you don')_ look

"O.K. then, wait…who's your first?"

"Zack!" London's said happily which made Zack want to slap her but he just did a face plant in the palm of his hand.

"London, I am Zack!" Zack snapped, at the same time Bailey and Cody walked around the stairs.

"What's up?" Cody said after hearing Zack snap at London.

"Hey Zack!" London yelled and waved to who she thought was Zack but was actually Cody.

Cody just stared at London then Zack then back at London. Zack saw his expression and said "oh yeah... she's doing this, again!"

"Well... I'm out" Bailey said while waving goodbye to her friends and walked off the sky deck.

London then looked at Cody and asked "So Zack you still up for the mall tomorrow, well since I bribed you, someone's got to tell me how good I look"_** (**__** typical London)**_

Zack and Cody stared at each other Cody's thoughts were '_this is going to be a long night'_

_**HELLO, hope you enjoyed I'm not sure if I should turn this into a story or leave it at that but that's up to you and I know it's short but it's late and i need some sleep LOL :) **__**READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZ! **__**I like smiley's =D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:** I forgot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own suite life on deck….. Sadly

It has almost been 2 hours since London, Zack and Cody have started fighting.

"Oh…my….god….." Cody whispered as he sat on the lawn chair.

"London! I'm Zack and he's Cody!" Zack yelled, but then Cody had an idea.

"London, sit." with that London sat on the ground _**(The same way she sat when Cody told her dog to sit but she sat to in the episode**_ "The Kidney of the sea" _**I think that's what it's called)**_

She waited but Zack and Cody left leaving her there.

**Later that night **_**(around 11:00)**_

Cody was sitting in his cabin reading the science text book and correcting wrong to right and on a paper writing down "call publisher"

Then there was a knock on the door, he got up and opened it and saw Bailey standing there

"What's u-" He got interrupted by Bailey.

"Do you know were London was last time I saw her was when Zack and her were fighting about who's who."

"Umm. Shoot!" he remembered she was still probably sitting there clapping her hands waiting to be told she can get up.

Cody walked across the hall from his room and knocked on Zack's door when he opened it he walked in and started cleaning his room.

"You come here to clean my room?" Zack asked closing the door on Bailey's face and behind the door all they heard was _'ow'_

"No I didn't I came here to ask if you told London she could get up from her spot."

"No I wanted to go to bed not listen to her call me Cody and I was too lazy at that point." Zack said poking Cody for fun.

Cody swatted his hand away and said "Well. Instead of putting mold on my shirt go tell her she can get up."

"Why can't you?" Zack asked.

"Got to correct my text book there I so many wrong things like Galaxy is flat like who would-" Cody got cut off from his sentence by a door slamming which meant Zack didn't care.

"Never lets me finish my sentence" Cody said sadly walking out of Zack's room to go finish correcting is Text Book.

_**HAHA, I got told by xxxSuiteSmilexxx to make this story a multi-chap story so I am and I am adding Zondon in later chapters and I know the science quote was not like Cody to say since it was A bit dumb for him but I'm not that good at science so I put the first thing that popped in mind Loll tell me what you think and this story got favourite by 3 people LOL new record for me but I don't know why?WATEVA this is going on to long BYE **_

_**123PurpleCorn**_

_**p.s I am not bored with this story I will continue but not I'm not sure how long this story should be. Someone help me.**_


	3. Spider!

**Disclaimer…:** Yeah Yeah BLAH BLAH BLAH….do not own Suite Life on Deck BLAH BLAH BLAH

**Tehheee….i have a joke at the end of this story I am adding JB x(I HATE HIM LOL I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER :) **

Chapter 3: Spider!

Zack walked on to the Sky Deck only to see London still sitting there clapping her hands with her head down. She fell asleep.

"London. Wake up" Zack whispered which surprisingly worked but as soon as she opened her eyes, they widened and she jumped and yelled "Spider!" jumping up and down on Zack's foot and then running off going HOHOHOHOHHO **(A/N: not like Santa like a GET AWAY FROM ME or a scared HHOHOHOHO thing tee heee)**

When she was finally out of sight, Zack grabbed his foot jumping up and down yelling "ow!" many times before he lost balance.

**(heheheheheh...time to make Beiber suffer =D)**

_**With Justin X(**_

"Why do I have to push the limo? I will _Never _make it in time!" Justin asked yelling at his chauffer. **(A/N no idea how to spell chauffer I think it's wrong…. BACK TO MAKING BEIBER SUFFER =D)**

"Hey…aren't you the one who said _Never Say Never_" asked the chauffer who was eating McDonalds.

"THAT WAS A SONG!" Justin yelled freaking out since they were on the freeway. **=)**

"Wait…where's my food?" Justin asked but not loud enough for the chauffer to hear.

"WHAT?" the chauffer yelled sticking his head out the window.

"I'm Hungry!"

"I ate your food" The chaffer said just loud enough for Justin to hear him.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Justin yelled walking away from the safety behind the limo, but went straight back when A car was about to hit him. Then he saw a sign that said _'Free Way drivers, _"_go this way to see the S.S Tipton!'_

"Sweet! well see yeah Bucky" Justin said walking on the off ramp towards the S.S Tipton, but the Driver didn't see him or hear him leave.

"Aww, poor kid got hit by a car, well time to go" With that he stepped on the gas and speeded toward Florida. **(A/N there in Newfoundland I wanted to go there my whole life so I thought why not ^. ^)**

Justin just stared in awe as his limo speeded away _'dude, he just high jacked my limo' _Justin thought to himself.

Right there and then a car came zooming up the off ramp, and hit a puddle of mud, which luckily hit Justin.

He stood there, soaking wet and well…cold and annoyed.

"Are you faking kiddi-" he got cut off from another car splashing him with mud.

"_OH MY GOD REALLY DUDE!" _He yelled, but instead of mud some 19 year old boy and his friends through a rock at him and yelled….

"LOSER!"

**Well... That's it for chapter 3, I know it's sort of like a Justin Beiber centric and little Suite life…. But it was so darn fun to make him suffer the ideas just kept coming the last part was my favourite because.. well he got a rock thrown at him =), well I hoped you enjoy and next chapter will hopefully be up soon once I finish it BUT I NEED IDEAS HELLPPPPP…..**

**123PurpleCorn**

**BTW… If you find me being to mean to Justin I will BE MEANER XD… I was thinking of when he gets to the boat to push him off LoL,, oh and the spider thing at the beginning is like what happened to me when my older sister saw a spider and jumped on my foot and runned off going HOHOHOHOHO heheheh …well please review **


	4. AN

**A/N**

holy shiz…. it's been awhile since I last looked at this story…a year I think O.o

anyways, I'm not continuing this…I got to much stuff to do for l'ecole _**(school, I wanted to be fancy) **_

If anyone wants to take over this story, just private message me….


End file.
